Kabuto Mencari Angin
by Bagas Cakra Otaku Ganteng
Summary: Orochimaru menyuruh Kabuto Untuk memenjarakan angin. Review sangat diperlukan.


Kabuto Menangkap Angin

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Kabuto kaget bukan main ketika seorang utusan Perwira Orochimaru datang ke rumahnya. Ia harus menghadap Orochimaru secepatnya. Entah permainan apa lagi yang akan dihadapi kali ini. Pikiran Kabuto berloncatan ke sana kemari. Setelah tiba di istana, Orochimaru menyambut Kabuto dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendapat gangguan perut. Kata tabib pribadiku, aku kena serangan angin." kata Orochimaru memulai pembicaraan.  
"Ampun Tuanku, apa yang bisa hamba lakukan hingga hamba dipanggil." tanya Kabuto.  
"Aku hanya menginginkan engkau menangkap angin dan memenjarakannya." kata Orochimaru. Kabuto hanya diam. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana cara menangkap angin nanti, tetapi ia bingung bagaimana cara membuktikan bahwa yang ditangkap itu memang benar-benar angin.

Karena angin tidak bisa dilihat. Tidak ada benda yang lebih aneh dari angin. Tidak seperti halnya air walaupun tidak berwarna tetapi masih bisa dilihat. Sedangkan angin tidak. Orochimaru hanya memberi Kabuto waktu tidak lebih dari tiga hari. Abu Nawas pulang membawa pekerjaan rumah dari Orochimaru. Namun Kabuto tidak begitu sedih. Karena berpikir sudah merupakan bagian dari hidupnya, bahkan merupakan suatu kebutuhan. Ia yakin bahwa dengan berpikir akan terbentang jalan keluar dari kesulitan yang sedang dihariapi. Dan dengan berpikir pula ia yakin bisa menyumbangkan sesuatu kepada orang lain yang membutuhkan terutama orang-orang miskin. Karena tidak jarang Kabutp menggondol Gaji ekstra hadiah dari Orochimaru atas kecerdikannya.

Tetapi sudah dua hari ini Abu Nawas belum juga mendapat akal untuk menangkap angin apalagi memenjarakannya. Sedangkan besok adalah hari terakhir yang telah ditetapkan Orochimaru. Kabuto hampir putus asa. Kabuto benar - benar tidak bisa tidur walau hanya sekejap. Mungkin sudah takdir; kayaknya kali ini Kabuto harus menjalani hukuman karena gagal melaksanakan perintah Orochimaru, Ia berjalan gontai menuju istana. Di sela-sela kepasrahannya kepada takdir ia ingat sesuatu, yaitu Aladin dan lampu wasiatnya.

"Bukankah jin itu tidak terlihat?" Kabuto bertanya kepada diri sendiri. ia berjingkrak girang dan segera berlari pulang. Sesampai di rumah ia secepat mungkin menyiapkan segala sesuatunya kemudian manuju istana. Di pintu gerbang istana Kabuto langsung dipersilahkan masuk oleh para pengawal karena Orochimaru sedang menunggu kehadirannya. Dengan tidak sabar Orochimaru langsung bertanya kepada Kabuto.

"Sudahkah engkau berhasil memenjarakan angin, hai Kabuto? "  
"Sudah Orochimaru-Sama." jawab Kabuto dengan muka berseri-seri sambil mengeluarkan botol yang sudah disumbat. Kemudian Kabuto menyerahkan botol itu. Baginda menimbang-nimang batol itu.  
"Mana angin itu, hai Kabutp?" tanya Orochimaru. "Di dalam, Orochimaru-Sama." jawab Kabuto penuh takzim. "Aku tak melihat apa-apa." kata Orochimaru.  
"Ampun Tuanku, memang angin tak bisa dilihat, tetapi bila Oro ingin tahu angin, tutup botol itu harus dibuka terlebih dahulu." kata Kabuto menjelaskan. Setelah tutup botol dibuka. Orochimaru mencium bau busuk. Bau kentut yang begitu menyengat hidung.  
"Bau apa ini, hai Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru marah. "Ampun Tuanku yang mulia, tedi hamba buang angin dan hamba. masukkan ke dalam botol. Karena hamba takut angin yang hamba buang itu keluar maka hamba memenjarakannya dengan cara menyumbat mulut botol." kata Kabuto ketakutan.

Tetapi Orochimaru tidak jadi marah karena penjelasan Kabuto memang masuk akal. "Heheheheh kau memang pintar Kabuto."

Tapi... jangan keburu tertawa dulu, dengar dulu apa kata Kabuto.

Kabuto: " Orochimaru-Sama...!"  
Orochimaru: "Ya Kabuto!"  
Kabuto: "Hamba sebenarnya cukup pusing memikirkan cara melaksanakan tugas memenjarakan angin ini."  
Orochimaru : "Lalu apa maksudmu Kabuto?"  
Kabuto: "Gue minta ganti rugi."  
Orochimaru "Kau hendak memeras seorang Raja?"  
Kabuto: "Oh, bukan begitu Baginda."  
Orochimaru: "Lalu apa maumu?"  
Kabuto: "Baginda harus memberi saya hadiah berupa uang sekedar untuk bisa belanja dalam satu bulan."  
"Kalau tidak?" tantang Orochimaru  
"Kalau tidak... hamba akan menceritakan kepada khalayak ramai bahwa Baginda telah dengan sengaja mencium kentut gue!" Jawab Kabuto  
"Hah?" Orochimaru kaget dan jengkel tapi kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Baik permintaanmu kukabulkan!"

---Rampung---


End file.
